marchofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Secret Agents From The Masaharta Files
Background: The Shogun Empire had just elected Masaharta as their faction leader. Masaharta’s campaign to become elected was extremely hard-fought and bitter. Furthermore, other factions viewed Masaharta’s ascension as extremely suspicious due to the fact his alt was only 1 week old when he assumed the position. Masaharta realized that he would need a network of intelligence agents that he could count on for news about other factions’ intentions. Consequently, he formed his first Secret Agent ring. The Ring: The Secret Agent ring was not exactly a group of people who trusted Masaharta. Some of them would have gladly brought him down if they could have. Some agents didn’t even know how Masaharta was using them. Other agents knew Masaharta’s purpose and gladly adhered to it for various reasons. However, one thing was clear. Masaharta’s agents were in every faction’s leadership. Some agents were rogues. Some agents were trusted High Command members. Some agents were silent ones. Some agents were even in the Shogun Empire. Some agents were even Faction Leaders at the times he used them. Regardless of affiliation or self-interest, Masaharta exploited their own greed and corruption to keep at bay the factions who viewed the new Shogun Empire Faction Leader with suspicion and hostile intent. Masaharta’s Secret Agent ring had many capabilities. Some of these capabilities were what Masaharta called White Ops (operations that fell under typical intelligence gathering and sabotage). Other operations were what Masaharta called Gutter Ops (grey operations that were carried out at his instruction to stave off attacks on the Shogun Empire). Many of the Secret Agent ring’s missions were successful. Many more failed. The Shogun Empire fought hard under Masaharta during his first term but many important victories won by the Secret Agent ring never were shown on the battlefield. By the end of Masaharta’s second month as Faction leader, the Secret Agent ring gradually dissipated. The agents had served their purpose and, as the Shogun Empire began to stabilize and enjoy peace and tranquility, Masaharta had no further need for their capabilities. Many of the agents left the game afterwards and many of the mission files have long since disappeared. No records remain except what can be picked from the brain of Masaharta and whoever can claim to have been used by him. The White Ops: The White Ops were missions of general intelligence gathering. Masaharta’s standing order to his White Operatives was as follows: “I don’t care how you get the intel. Just make sure I get it on time and it is accurate.” Consequently, Masaharta often knew long beforehand what the other factions intended to do. Sometimes, he was able to send the case to his Gutter Ops for further attention. Other times, the most he could do was prepare the Shogun Empire for the inevitable. Nevertheless, Masaharta remained informed and his White Ops delivered daily briefings to his message box, keeping him one step ahead of everyone else. The Gutter Ops: ATTENTION! THIS IS CLASSIFIED INFO! FOR MASAHARTA’S EYES ONLY! Epilogue: With the demise of all known civilization and the collapse of our planet, the Masaharta Files were permanently lost. No names were ever revealed. The network remained secure and effective to the end. No leaks occurred and Masaharta's greatest weapon remained safe.